


Лучше ножа

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Стив оставляет Дэнни намеки, чтобы он хотел получить на день рождения. Но Дэнни уже придумал кое-что получше.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Лучше ножа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than a Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535113) by [StBridget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget). 



Примерно за месяц до дня рождения Стива на рабочем столе Дэнни начали появляться подсказки по поводу того, что тот хочет в подарок. Сначала это были совершенно обыденные вещи, которые Стив мог запросто купить себе сам.

— Нет, Стивен, я не буду дарить тебе штаны карго! 

— Но почему? 

— Потому что ты в состоянии приобрести их самостоятельно!

Ко второй недели намеки стали более конкретными, но все еще подразумевали какие-то бытовые штуки.

— Палатка? Зачем тебе палатка? 

— Потому что наша уже износилась. 

— Но мы ей никогда не пользовались! 

— Ну и кто в этом виноват, Дэнни?

К третьей недели Стив начал предлагать более-менее интересные и возможно полезные подарки — но, по мнению Дэнни, все эти предметы не стоило дарить адреналиновому камикадзе. Когда Дэнни обнаружил очередную рекламу, красочно расписывающую достоинства потрясающего охотничьего ножа (с возможностью индивидуальной гравировки), он схватил бумажку и отправился в кабинет к Стиву.

— Я не буду дарить тебе нож, Стивен! — выпалил Дэнни. Может быть, если он станет использовать короткие фразы и простые слова, до того дойдет абсурдность этой идеи.

— Но он красивенький! — запротестовал Стив. Похоже, надежды Дэнни были напрасны.

— Нет! Вот просто нет, — отрезал Дэнни. — Ты достаточно опасен и без дополнительных аксессуаров.

— Вау, — польщенно улыбнулся Стив. — Ты считаешь меня опасным. Это лучший комплимент.

Дэнни недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Ты издеваешься? Это все, что ты вынес из нашей беседы?

Стив вздохнул.

— Ты не будешь дарить мне нож. Понял. Я просто пытался помочь.

— Тогда прекращай! Не нужна мне помощь, — судя по обиженному виду Стива, это вышло резче, чем хотелось. Он продолжил, уже спокойней и мягче: — Я уже просто достал тебе подарок.

— Да? И что это? — воспрял духом Стив.

— Ты же не хочешь испортить сюрприз? — нагнал таинственности Дэнни. — Но поверь на слово, это лучше ножа.

— Ну не знаю, — полушутя хмыкнул Стив. — Не уверен, что есть что-то лучше ножа.

Дэнни ухмыльнулся.

— Подожди и сам убедишься.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

На самом деле Дэнни сомневался, что его подарок окажется лучше ножа. К ножам, он точно знал, Стив не равнодушен. Но вдруг дар Дэнни придется ему не по вкусу? Он вложил в него сердце и душу, потратил не одну неделю, чтобы найти идеальный. Может, купить этот хренов нож?.. Нет. Дэнни подарит то, что выбрал и будет надеяться на лучшее.

Дэнни сдрейфил вручать свой подарок при всей охане, как собирался сначала. Вся команда собралась у Стива — отметить за бургерами и пивом. Подарок жег ему карман, но когда все дарили подарки, Дэнни так и не смог собраться с духом. Он заметил, как Стив разочарованно поглядывал в его сторону, но ничего, когда тот наконец получит долгожданную коробку, это искупит все.

Дэнни продолжил оттягивать неизбежное — не за уборкой же заниматься таким важным делом? Они разгребли мусор и устроились на диване — Стив сгорбился, уперевшись локтями в колени. Наконец Дэнни не выдержал.

— Я не забыл.

— В смысле? — переспросил ничего не понявший Стив.

— Я не забыл про твой день рождения. И принес тебе подарок.

— И почему же ты тогда не подарил его мне? — с вызовом спросил Стив.

Дэнни несколько поник.

— Испугался.

— Почему? — Стив совсем потерял логику разговора.

-Вдруг он бы тебе не понравился.

Стив выпрямился и успокаивающе положил руку на колено Дэнни.

— Что бы ты не подарил мне, я буду рад. Ты же знаешь, Дэнни.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — поерзал тот. — Это довольно интимный подарок.

— Неужели трусы с моими вышитыми инициалами? — хихикнул Стив.

Но Дэнни не был настроен шутить.

— Не совсем.

— Что тогда? — тут Стиву кое-что пришло в голову: — Какую-нибудь секс игрушку? Да, мы обычно их не используем, но если хочешь, то я совсем не против...

— О нет, детка! Меня совершенно устраивает наша сексуальная жизнь, — ужаснувшись, воскликнул Дэнни.

— Тогда что это? Что может быть настолько интимным, что ты не смог подарить его при всех?

— Это, — и Дэнни скользнул на пол, становясь на колени перед Стивом.

— Минет? — просветлел Стив.

— Ты можешь хоть раз подумать головой, а не тем, что в штанах? До чего ты еще можешь додуматься! Нет, придурок, я пытаюсь предложить тебе сделать следующий шаг в наших отношениях.

— А? — с трудом выдавил Стив.

Дэнни вытащил из кармана коробочку, которая не давала ему спокойно дышать весь день. Внутри покоилось простое золотое кольцо. Глубоко вздохнув, он произнес:

— Стив МакГарретт, выйдешь ли ты за меня?

Стив взял кольцо и внимательно осмотрел его. По ободку шла гравировка — «Лучше ножа».

— Похоже это и правда лучше ножа.

— Значит, ты согласен? — выдохнул Дэнни.

Поддавшись вперед, Стив крепко поцеловал его.

— Конечно, согласен.

— Слава богу, — все сомнения резко отпустили Дэнни.

— Но знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Мог бы еще и нож подарить. 

— Придурок, — любяще сказал Дэнни и снова поцеловал его.


End file.
